Meeting You Again-tfios
by iAndromeda
Summary: Hazel meets Augustus in a capital S Somewhere...


**A/N**

**Hey guys my first try at writing a TFIOS fanfic. It can in no way be compared to the original master piece by John Green, but just a bit of my imaginary continuation of the story. John Green wrote TFIOS with an awesome vocab to his credit, but I don't have that good vocab yet and so the story looks kinda lame in front of the actual one, but as I said, I only tried to write what was in my mind. I hope I have succeeded at least a little. **

"Mom? Can we go to the Holiday Park today?" I asked my mom.

It was a nice, warm and breezy Saturday of March. Perfect spring weather. I missed him so much today.

"Sure honey"

"We'll take pizza over there" my dad added.

It had been over a year since Augustus had died. The first few months, I had been a complete wreck. I used to wake up late, eat some breakfast, puke it out, go to bed, either read An Imperial Affliction or one of the many sequels to The Price of Dawn, eat again, sleep again.

This monotonous routine deviated only a little if Issac came over or if I went over to his place. We both had stopped going to the Support Group realizing that it would hurt more rather than support.

That had been until on December 10th , as I was checking my mail, I got an email from Peter Van Houten. At first I thought it was from Lidewij since the mail had been sent from her account; but when I opened it, I was surprised to see that it was from Van Houten. He'd written-

Hey kid,

It was really nice to meeting you and Waters; mind you, I am not a Thank You person, as you might have had the pleasure of experiencing it personally, but meeting you felt better. It was, if not highly ecstatic to be in your company, but simply nice. Nice enough to get a glimpse of the future she might have had. Of course it breaks my heart to know she never got it.

But she would have been just like you-sarcastic, witty and may I add supremely bratty, yet so pure at heart; just wanting to feel her existence in the universe and make her existence felt by the universe.

You might be wondering why I am writing in such a simple language today with the continuous use of the word simple. It is so because she always insisted on making me talk simply with her. 'Not big words, papa' , she used to say. 'Simple' was her favorite word. Her first word.

And I have absolutely not even the faintest idea why o am telling you all this but my second book is under publication. I hope you live long enough to read it. Take care.

'I hope you love long enough to read it' others would have been surprised by this straight forwardand mean remark; but I had known Van Houten long enough to know that it was just Van Houten being himself. And him hoping someone would live even for a few days was definitely an improvement.

And as much as I hated to admit it, that's what I hoped for too.

So it was after reading this e-mail that I started to read AIA for tha 289th time and I realized for the 75th time since I returned from Amsterdam that I still didn't know what happened to Anna's mother. It was my mom's birthday that day. And I realized how selfish I had been acting since Gus had left me.

I had put myself in a shell and had robbed my parents of the limited time they had with their daughter, lamenting over Augustus's death.

No, I couldn't do this to them. I had to live my life; even Gus would've wanted that.

So I decided to live like a normal teenager, as normal as my crap lungs would allow me to-basically my old self, with a little improvement.

My parents were happy to see that I had finally moved on and I was happy for them.

I was going to join Augustus soon enough so why not be happy with my parents till I was with them?

We went to the Holiday Park and took our lunch to the Funky Bones. A few kids were playing on them. How would the bones feel? I wondered.

Later we visited Augustus and kept orange tulips near him. Bright orange ones-just like the ones Gus had given me when he had come to take me to Funky Bones for the first time.

We went home and watched ANTM in the living room. I fell asleep during the first hour itself, connected to my Philip.

I was awakened by the sudden pain that shot up from my chest and went up right to the very core of my brain.

I screamed out loud and was still screaming when the ambulance came and I was in the hospital bed; my mum and dad both crying besides me.

When the nurse had previously called me a fighter for calling a 10 a 9, she was wrong. THIS was 10. What I was feeling now. It felt like someone was chopping my head into a million little pieces-while it was still inside my head.

Dr. Maria rushed in immediately and I was once again stabbed with innumerable needles until I was knocked out. I was sweating furiously and then my mouth went dry. I wasn't able to scream anymore. Everything in front of me blurred and then all was black.

I opened my eyes to see thousands of stars in the sky. I was sitting on a bench somewhere. The place felt vaguely familiar. The bench too.

And then I saw a canal in front of me.

I was in Amsterdam.

Was I dead? I didn't know. And I didn't even wish to know.

"Hazel Grace, it's delightful to see you"

That voice freezed my blood. I turned my head to see none other than Augustus Waters smiling his most gorgeous crooked smile ever at me.


End file.
